


New Beginnings

by radnewsbarrett



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Post-Revolution, its a very fluffy moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radnewsbarrett/pseuds/radnewsbarrett
Summary: You've never been one for parties; neither has Hank.  The two of you try to make things work amidst the DPD's pathetic New Year's Eve celebration.





	New Beginnings

It's New Year's Eve, 2038. The windows of the Detroit Police Department are tinted red, the fluorescent ceiling lights turned off and replaced by red Christmas lights strung up along the walls. You step inside, looking at the empty receptionist desk and smiling a bit. You head past the open clear door.

The party has amassed quite a crowd, it seems. You spot Fowler leaning on his office steps, clutching a drink and looking annoyed. Gavin Reed stands in the center of the room, a wide grin on his face. He's wasted, you can tell, but he still manages to have at least three interns hanging off his arms. You think for a moment you should get those girls away from that asshole, but soon decide against it. You don't feel like arguing tonight.

You remember suddenly that you came to this party to have fun - or at least try to. You make your way over to Chris Miller, who is standing at the far wall. "Hey," you call, waving. He gives you a small smile.

"Just got here?"

"Yep." You smile. "I didn't think so many people would be here."

"Yeah, me neither. Oh!" he exclaims suddenly, making you jump. "You know who's here?"

"Who?" you ask, still a little shaken. Chris points out into the crowd, and it takes a moment for you to find who he's talking about. "...Oh, wow."

Hank and Connor sit at Hank's desk, talking. "Didn't think they'd be here," you say quietly, keeping your gaze locked on Hank. "He's not that kind of guy."

"Maybe he's here to see you," Chris says, raising his voice playfully. You swat at him with your arm, annoyed but unable to conceal your smile.

"Shut up. I don't even like him."

"We both know that's not true, (Y/N)." Chris' shit-eating grin doesn't even bother you anymore; you're too busy watching Hank again. 

You turn away, looking down at your shoes. "...Fine. You fucking got me, okay? I like him. I really fucking like him. Are you happy now?"

"I'm happy that you finally said it. Now go talk to him." 

"What? Now? But I - " Before you can finish, Chris takes your arm and pushes you away into the crowd.

You shuffle past your coworkers, saying a couple brief 'hello's before reaching Hank's desk. "Uh, hi." He looks up, seeming shocked to see you.

"(Y/N)!" he says, then he smiles. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I know." You look at the empty part of his desk; Connor must have left. "Mind if I sit here?"

He shakes his head, so you slide onto the desk. You and Hank aren't particularly close; you exchange small talk, and sometimes you make each other's coffee in the morning. You can't help but find him incredibly interesting, though, and frankly - you think he's handsome. You've liked him for a while now, and the fact that you're sitting on his desk talking with him at a party makes your heartbeat pick up.

"Where'd Connor go?" you ask.

"Oh, he went to talk with Fowler, something about our new case. The kid overworks himself." Hank looks a little worried, which makes you smile.

"I could help out with that," you offer. "I haven't had anything to do, not since - you know." You don't want to bring up what happened last month.

"Yeah, that's be nice," Hank says, giving you another smile. You feel yourself melt a little as you meet his light blue gaze. "And I know what you mean - I spent the rest of November sitting on my ass and waiting for the press to stop flooding the building."

You laugh a little, looking down at his desk. Next to his keyboard is a small photo of a dog. "Is that Sumo?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." He picks up the picture and hands it to you. 

You take it and bring it close to your face. He's a big St. Bernard, and you can tell immediately that he's a sweetheart. "He seems so nice," you say as you hand the photo back. "I'd be cool to meet him sometime."

Hank's eyes widen a bit when you say that, and for a moment you worry that you've said something wrong - but he then smiles and laughs a little. "Yeah, you should. He would love you."

You sit in silence for a moment. "...Y'know, Hank, it's so nice to see you like this."

He raises his eyebrows and looks up at you. "Like what, exactly?"

"Happy. Before this all happened... You seemed so upset. I'm just glad that you're feeling better now. At least it really seems like you are." He smiles, a real smile, and you feel your legs turn to jello. And maybe it's just the red Christmas lights, but you can almost see a blush on Hank's face.

He stands up suddenly. "I'm gonna go get a drink, want one?"

"Yeah! Thanks." He stands up and walks past you, his hand brushing against your leg for the briefest moment. He seems to notice; he quickly shoves his hand in his pocket immediately after. You run a hand through your hair once he's gone. God, he's... He's something. He's taller than most of the people at the party, so you can watch him as he pours the drinks. You can't hear over the god awful music, but he looks like he's whistling to himself.

"(Y/N), I didn't see you get here."

You turn around and find Gavin leering at you. He's lost the girls he had earlier. "Must've snuck in. Shame, if I saw you I would've asked you for a dance..." He smirks, reaching a hand towards your face. You grab it and push it away. 

"Don't be fuckin' rude," he hisses, wrenching his arm away. "Anyways, you look fucking amazing tonight. Wanna come home with me?"

"(Y/N), here - "

Hank stands to your left, looking straight over your head at Gavin on your right. "Well, if it isn't Anderson, the oldest guy on the fuckin' force. What are you doing, tryin' to pick up a young girl like (Y/N)? Why don't you leave her the fuck alone?"

You expect Hank to explode; surprisingly, he holds himself together. "Reed, get the fuck away," he says lowly, walking around you. He carefully sets the drinks down next to you.

"No can do. She's mine, asshole." He grabs your arm and wrenches it back, sending you sliding over the desk and toppling into him. The drinks spill onto the floor.

You shove him away. "Gavin, you're drunk. Stop acting like a fucking idiot." You stand up, your footing a little uncertain. By now you've attracted an audience.

Hank grabs Gavin by the collar and pulls him forward, staring him down. "Fuck you." He lets him go, sighing. He turns to you and frowns. "Wanna get outta here?" You nod, gratefully following him out the front door.

"Holy shit. Thank you." You look up at him as you walk, idly making your way to your car. "I don't... I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there."

"Don't discredit yourself, kid. You would've been alright. I can tell." A strand of hair has fallen into his eyes, and he quickly brushes it away. You can't help but smile at that. 

"Well thanks." You reach your car, and you move to get in. Hank places a hand on your shoulder and you shiver.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? I know a couple good bars."

You grin widely, internally losing your shit. You try to dial down your excitement as you turn to face him. "I'd love to - but the bars are probably all packed."

"Shit, you're probably right," Hank mutters. "Well..."

Before he can say anything, you take the biggest leap of courage you ever have. "We could go to your place, if that's okay."

He blinks. He seems surprised, and immediately you feel your bravery fizzle out. You watch him, hiding your mortification as best as you can. 

"...Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. I'll give you a ride too."

Your heart is beating so fast you think you feel lightheaded. You thank God Connor isn't here; he'd probably let Hank know. "Thanks." You walk in silence to his car. It's pretty busted up, but it's also an awesome vintage. "I like your car. It's cool."

"This thing's a piece of junk," he says, slapping a hand on the roof. "But thanks. I think it's pretty cool too."

The ride is mostly silent; the only sound comes from the radio, which is quietly playing what sounds like heavy metal. You glance at Hank, holding back a smile. The music choice doesn't surprise you.

He pulls up to his house and hops out. You get out too, walking through the door and closing it gently behind you. His house is nicer than you expected. It's a little bit of a mess, which was to be expected anyways. Hank watches you, almost like he's gauging your reaction. 

Suddenly, you're being jumped on by a huge dog. "Sumo!" Hank shouts, grinning, and the dog sits down. "You said you wanted to meet my dog, right? Here he is." 

You squat, reaching out and petting the dog. "Hey, Sumo!" you say quietly, scratching behind his ear. He seems to like it; he rolls onto his back and wags his little tail. "He's so cute."

"Glad you think so." Hank gestures to the couch. "You can sit if you want."

You straighten yourself and sit on the couch, watching as Hank heads into the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" he calls. 

"Whatever you're having, I guess," you answer. You're not too big on drinking straight liquor, but you don't want to force Hank to drink alone.

He brings back two glasses of scotch, handing you the one with ice cubes. You take the glass and take a sip, surprised to find it isn't as bad as you remember. 

You lean back. "So, is it midnight yet?" you ask. Hank checks the clock.

"Nope. 11:30." You smile, glad you didn't miss it. "You know, I've wanted to talk to you about something for a little while now, (Y/N)."

You bolt forward. "What is it?" Hank asks, frowning.

"Nothing," you blurt out. Your heart is pounding so loud you're sure he can hear it. 

"I just wanted to ask - " 

His phone goes off, making both of you jump. "Goddamn fuckin' thing," he hisses, taking it out of his pocket. You smile as he answers. He looks so annoyed; you find it cute. "Hello?"

His annoyance only subdues a bit when he hears who it is. "At the office? Why would you - " He's presumably cut off.

"Who is it?" you whisper.

"Connor," he responds. "What? No, I - no. I wasn't talking to you."

"Put it on speaker," you say. "Hey, Connor! It's (Y/N). If I don't see you again today, happy new year!"

"Thank you, (Y/N)," comes Connor's garbled reply through the phone. "You're with Hank?"

"Yeah, I'm over at his place." You don't notice Hank watching you. You have a carefree grin on your face, chatting about whatever comes to mind. He feels happy looking at you. He feels warm.

"Well, see you later," you say. Connor says goodbye to you and Hank, and he hangs up. "What's he doing at the office?"

"The dumbass got Fowler to let him stay overnight at the office to investigate." You laugh. "He's dedicated, I'll give him that."

"That's good." You take another sip of scotch. It burns your throat. "He's a good guy. I'm glad everything worked out."

Hank sighs. "Me too." You take the moment of silence to take a better look at the living room. You spot a couple photographs and art pieces on the wall. Your eyes wander over next to the television.

"Holy shit!" you gasp, standing up. "Is that a record player?" You walk over it and flip through the records.

"Yep. I've had that thing for a long time." He joins you, looking over your shoulder as you inspect the machine.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen one of these," you breathe, grinning. "It's amazing." You pick out a record: Sinatra's Best Jazz and Other Greats! "Wanna listen?"

"Yeah." Hank pops it in and turns up the volume. The initial crackly sound is music to your ears. After a moment, it settles and you're enveloped by the warm voice of the song.

You both stand and stare at the spinning record for nearly a minute, until Hank taps you on the shoulder. "Do you, uh... Christ, this is stupid," he sighs, suddenly looking self-conscious. "Do you wanna dance?"

You're over the moon. You nod, too starstruck to do much else. You hesitantly reach out and wrap your arm around his waist. He does the same, putting a hand on your back. You feel so comfortable, like your bodies are a perfect fit together. You sway back and forth gently as Frank Sinatra croons over you. Hank's warm hand rests near your shoulder. You sigh and lean your head on his chest.

"This is pretty fuckin' cheesy, huh?" Hank says quietly. 

You grin. "Yeah. But I love it." You shut your eyes and listen to the steady beat of his heart. It's going pretty fast. 

"Hey, about that thing I was saying earlier... Hopefully Connor won't interrupt me this time," he says resentfully, making you smile. "I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you. You've been so good to me, even when I really didn't deserve it. Why do you - " He stops himself and sighs. "I'm just so fuckin' happy I get to see you every day."

Your heart leaps into your throat, and you feel tears pricking at your eyes. "Hank, I..." You lean back and look at him, and he seems embarrassed; he won't meet your gaze. You glance quickly at the ancient wall clock above Hank's television, watching with a grin as the hour hand flips to 12. You've made it this far, you figure, so you can't waste the perfect opportunity. "Happy new year."

You stand on your tip toes and kiss him gently, throwing your arms over his shoulders. He doesn't even hesitate; he wraps his arms around you and lifts you a bit, letting go briefly to cup your face in his hand. You part after a moment, looking up at him. Your face is bright red, and his is dusted with a light blush. You look beautiful in the dim light. "I am so fucking lucky," Hank breathes, moving his hand from your face and kissing you again. You feel like you're in a fairytale, even though Hank would be a pretty unconventional Prince Charming. His beard tickles.

You part again, reaching up and brushing his hair out of his face. He just barely smiles as you do. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," you say. 

He laughs a bit. "Jesus, you're beautiful." He turns and sits down on the couch and you follow him, placing your head on his chest. He strokes your hair. "Why me?"

You sit up, turning to face him. "What do you mean?"

"You could have anyone in the world. Anyone. Why would you wanna be with a washed-up asshole like me?" He grins a little, but you frown. 

"Hank, don't say that about yourself." He blinks. "You're perfect. You're perfect," you repeat, hugging him. He tentatively reciprocates. "Stop being hard on yourself. You said you believed in me earlier, well - I believe in you." You lean back and look at his face. Yeah, he's old, but looking at him makes your knees go weak and your stomach twist into knots. He's amazing. "I love you, Hank."

He looks surprised. The words had just flown out - neither you nor him were expecting them. "...Wow. I didn't - I didn't think you..." He trails off. "I'm in love with you, (Y/N)."

You lean back again, wrapping an arm around him and sighing into his embrace. For a while you think you're too excited to fall asleep; your dream of at least a year had finally come true. But his arms are too comfortable, and you drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! thank you so much for reading, and if i do more of these in the future i'll try to make sure to do gender neutral reader! :) (also sorry that chris is kind of an idiot in this lmao i didnt spend much time with the dude when i played the game so hes just here to have a good time !)


End file.
